1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to paper products. In one aspect, the invention relates to an embossed paper product having enhanced softness.
2. Background
A wide variety of product characteristics must be given attention in order to provide a paper tissue product having the appropriate blend of attributes suitable for the product""s intended purposes. Contributing to the wide variety of product characteristics is a vast array of different paper tissue product forms, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, napkins, and towels. Irrespective of product form, however, improved softness of the paper tissue product has long been one major objective, especially for premium products.
Major components of softness include stiffness and bulk. Lower stiffness and higher bulk improve perceived softness.
Embossing increases sheet caliper or bulk. The higher bulk can improve perceived softness. Embossing also provides an additional benefit by imparting a decorative pattern to the tissue product. A disadvantage associated with embossing is a reduction of the tensile strength of the product.
Besides embossing, the perceived softness of a product can be improved by (1) adding chemicals, (2) calendering, (3) changing furnish, and (4) changing creping. Like embossing, these methods also generate a concurrent decrease in the tensile strength of the product when they are used to increase softness.
Thus, despite improvements in bulk and aesthetic appearance gained from embossing, additional improvements in softness would be beneficial to consumers. Processes and equipment are lacking and needed in the art for further improving the softness of embossed paper products without an accompanying reduction in tensile strength.
The present invention provides a method of making a paper product having a paper surface and a paper surface region treated by contact with a roughened embossing roll to form a minority of fiber to fiber bonds broken in the paper surface region to a depth less than about 0.02 mm from the paper surface, the paper product having a majority of bonds maintained substantially not broken in an interior region at a depth from the paper surface of more than about 0.02 mm. In one aspect, the roughened embossing roll includes protuberances or depressions sized at less than about 0.1 mm. In one aspect, the roughened embossing roll includes protuberances or depressions adapted to produce paper product surface deformations in the paper surface, wherein the paper product surface deformations are invisible to an unaided human eye.
The present invention provides a novel embossing roll having a roughened surface in the form of protuberances or depressions sized to break a minority of fiber to fiber bonds in a paper surface region of a paper product, wherein the protuberances or depressions are sized at less than about 0.1 mm. The roughened embossing roll surface includes protuberances or depressions adapted to produce paper product surface deformations in the paper product, wherein the paper product surface deformations are invisible to the unaided human eye.
The present invention provides a paper product having higher perceived softness while maintaining tensile strength.